Better Than Them
by Nini the Kakashi Obsessed
Summary: She wasn't like the others. She wasn't just a fan girl. She was a friend. And in the end, thats all he had ever wanted. SasuSaku oneshot.


**Better Than Them**

**------**

Sasuke was used to girls thinking he was 'fine.' He didn't really care... as long as they didn't get in his way. When they tried to walk next to him and talk to him that's when he would just become silent. They would babble about how amazing he was and he would just keep pacing his way. Finally, while in their giggling frenzies they would find that he had slipped away, right under the noses. But instead of anger they were just in wonder. 'How did he do that?" and "Oh! That's so hot!' He would roll his eyes and continue his walk. They were all stupid. Stupid, little girls.

He had always thought that when you enroll in a ninja academy, that you spend your extra time training. Not just talking and going places to have fun. It seemed all the guys had the right idea. Even Naruto. TenTen was pretty good about that but she was the only one. He didn't have time for a girlfriend, let alone wasting his time making friends. Friends were just blocks on his path to becoming a ninja. And he knew that they would all betray him somewhere down the line.

He should've known better.

He one day saw her. Training. He had stopped and watched. There she was... Haruno Sakura, training. She was climbing the trees with only her feet and marking the tree to see just how far she could go. He looked up the tree trunk. Wow... she was good. She had probably climbed to about fifty feet in the air. That was just a little lower than how high he had climbed. He stepped outside to where she was. He had expected her to look over and squeal and run over to him. She didn't. She was so focused in her training that she didn't even notice there was anyone else in the world. Beads of sweat ran down her face and her short, pink hair was held in a curt ponytail. Her emerald eyes were filled with focus as she gracefully bound down the ground. She kicked in the air and it looked as if she was fighting with some imaginary opponent. Sasuke sat down and watched intensely at this skill he had never seen before. If only she would fight like this always. He had never known of this talent she had. Of course... she still wasn't as strong as him, but who was? He stared at this fighting beauty. She _was _beautiful. She had gotten much better looking than the last time he had saw her. Her thin, firm body seemed to have grown so that now her forehead was much more proportioned to her figure. Her eyes seemed like jewels and her hair was so sweet as it whipped in all the movement she was making. She seemed to be a cherry blossom, flowing in the wind. He smiled. She _was _a cherry blossom. He stood up and walked away. He didn't want to distract her from her training. That day, he formed a much better opinion of Sakura.

After that, he had caught himself thinking about her much more often.

He had started pondering which girl that liked him that he liked the best. Before he would have said he didn't really like any of them. But now... now that he thought about it, he kind of liked this pink haired girl the best. She had always cared about him. That time he had the curse mark, she had tried to protect him from fighting. When she thought he was dead, that time they were facing Zabuza and Haku, she had sobbed. She had held his cold, limp body in her arms, crying out all the reasons why she had liked him and how she was such a horrible ninja compared to him. All he had thought of that was how her arms were heavy and how she was getting his outfit all wet. Thinking about this, he blushed and hit his head. How prissy could he get? She was a much better martial artist now. She might actually be a challenge. He smiled. That would be nice. To have a challenge from a girl. But he would _still _win. He wasn't going to let a female beat him. That would be humiliating.

She was better than them.

That's what he had realized. Sakura was better than Ino or any of those others. He liked her the best. She was a loyal... friend. She would always be by his side. She was smart, pretty, loyal, a good ninja. She was everything Sasuke wanted and he never even realized it. The perfect girl right there. He smirked. That didn't mean he liked her in that way... he _still _didn't have time for a girlfriend. But maybe he had time for a friend. He would tell her that.

"Sakura."

She blushed, "S–sasuke-kun?"

"You're a good friend."

"What?"

"You heard me." he walked over to her and smiled.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Um... okay. Thank you!" he kissed her gently then walked away. He snorted. It didn't mean he liked her... she was just better than them. That's all.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I am BACK! I'm so sorry for all the confusion. I just recently posted this under, "Kerridwen LeStrange." That is me! I swear! I have not committed plagiarism. I wrote this story, I did, I did, I DID! Anyway, haha, this little oneshot is really, really cute in my opinion, I love Sasuke-kun's arrogant side, haha. He's so adorable with his chicken butt hair. XD So, I hope you liked it.**

**Please READ and REVIEW:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wish I owned Kakashi-san though, haha.**

_**Gwen**_


End file.
